1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for attaching a draw string to an infusion bag automatically, in which the draw string for squeezing the infusion bag surrounds the infusion bag longitudinally in two laterally offset layers, with the draw string being doubled in each case and inserted through two openings provided in the top part and formed into a loop on one side of the infusion bag, the one section of the draw string leading from each loop is looped around the infusion bag, passed back through the loop and forms a draw section for squeezing the infusion bag and both loops are connected together by means of an intermediate piece in contact with the top part of the infusion bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infusion bag of this type is disclosed in EP 1 273 529 A1. This publication, however, does not disclose which process steps are required in order to pull the draw thread through the individual openings and loop it around the infusion bag in an economical manner.